Servir
by Sayo Rio
Summary: ¿Quién soy yo, el mitad bestia que busca la Perla de Shikón? Mis razones, desnudas y simples, fueron escuchadas por la mente maligna de Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, sólo puede responderme si me vuelvo su vasallo. Precuela de Sumisión.


**Se resume en: **¿Quién soy yo, el mitad bestia que busca la Perla de Shikón? Mis razones, desnudas y simples, fueron escuchadas por la mente maligna de Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, sólo puede responderme si me vuelvo su vasallo. Precuela de Sumisión.

**Copyright:** InuYasha es una creación de Rumiko Takahashi, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Se titula:** Servir.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru.

**En un rating de:** Mayores de 13 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** One-shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales), Sengoku!Fic, incesto (hermano/hermano), ubicado después de la tercera película "Las espadas que rigen el mundo" tomando en cuenta detalles vagos del anime.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. Esta es una historia PoV!InuYasha, sin embargo lo anterior se aplica de igual manera. Dedicado a Julio, sólo porque siempre me perdona =).

**Comentario del autor:**Pese a lo dicho arriba, esta historia también está dedicada a aquellas personas que leyeron "sumisión" y se quejaron de la falta de lucha de InuYasha. Esto es una pre-cuela, de modo que puedan entender un poco a InuYasha (y a mí por crear una historia con menciones de D/s). A diferencia de la historia principal, esto fue escrito de manera apresurada, y agradecería mucho me hicieran ver dónde están los dedazos. Por sobretodo, gracias por leer.

Disfruten la lectura.

_Servir por Sayo Rio_

Aun cuando las palabras de mi padre fueron como un roce de agua fresca en las heridas nunca sanadas de mi niñez, no puedo evitar pensar en que no sé nada sobre mi propia historia. Mi vida, antes de conocer a Kikyou, no es más que un relato donde no puedo inventar aventuras para llenar los espacios en blanco.

¿Quién era mi padre, sólo un general enamorado de una humana, o acaso fue mucho más? ¿Quién era mi madre, más allá de una mujer hermosa? ¿Quién es Sesshoumaru, además de mi maldito medio hermano mayor? ¿Quién soy yo, además del mitad bestia que busca la Perla de Shikón? ¿Quiénes somos?

Sólo porque las casualidades son parte de este viaje en busca de Naraku, no me sorprende encontrarme con Sesshoumaru en medio del busque. A lo lejos percibo el rumor de la conversación que mantienen mis amigos, pero la distancia entre nosotros es tanta que, aunque nos matáramos el uno al otro, no se darían cuenta. Tal vez esto sea incluso más que una coincidencia, pero poco importa.

No es que no tenga ganas de luchar, pero mi ansia de saber es más grande. Estoy harto de la compasión que muestran por mí Totosai y Myouga cada vez que algo se relaciona por asomo con mi padre; no puedo ir hasta ellos con mis preguntas, pero sí puedo molestar a mi hermanito.

Él es… Un estúpido de mierda. Arrogante, molesto, maldito como él solo. Hasta en este momento me mira tratando de atravesarme con sus terribles ojos dorados. Aunque sea muy frío y malo, siempre es posible hacerlo enojar si hablo de mi padre. Según él no soy digno siquiera de mencionarlo, y siempre está achacándome que no sé nada. No quiero que vuelva a decirme eso. Y aunque no quiero, voy a tener que confiar un poco en que no sólo se burlará de mí.

—InuYasha —habla él primero, reconociéndome. No voy a decir que eso fue un saludo, porque yo soy sólo un mitad bestia, y un cabrón como él cree que no merezco ser saludado.

—Sesshoumaru —le imito. Me muerdo el labio, porque sé que voy a parecer aún más bestia, pero la verdad es que no soy bueno enredando a los demás o manipulándolos—. Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas —suelto así como así. Como esperaba, Sesshoumaru dio un bufido burlón.

—¿Acaso alguien como tú puede creer que tiene derecho a inquirirme sobre cualquier asunto? —y es que sólo para insultarme y hacerme sentir mal, él habla tanto. No podría haberlo hecho todo fácil y simplemente preguntarme qué quería saber, tiene que hacerme la vida miserable.

—Siempre me estás jodiendo con eso de que no sé nada de mi padre. Quiero que me lo expliques entonces —le digo. A diferencia de con los muchachos, evito dar una gran explicación respecto a mis motivos; sé que apenas diga algo demás, va a burlarse de mí.

—¿Por qué debería tomarme la molestia de darle consciencia a una existencia absurda como la tuya? —y me ha dado ese golpe con sólo dos frases. Vaya que puede ser despreciable.

—Cabrón —le insulto de una. Nunca he sido bueno callándome las groserías, de todas formas—. Porque te jode que yo sea un ignorante. No soportas que aunque tengo a Tessaiga, soy sólo un mitad bestia que no sabe nada.

La mirada de Sesshoumaru se vuelve más peligrosa. Me sorprendo al ver que era posible. Como siempre, nuestro padre es un punto muy sensible en él, aunque parezca intocable. Él… nunca va a perdonarme que Inu no Taisho me haya dejado su espada más poderosa.

Creí que ya estaba sorprendido, pero me equivoqué. Ahora estoy aún más sorprendido. De repente se ha quedado en calma, como si sus expresiones hubieran sido el espejismo de una tormenta. Y está mirándome; no midiéndome para adivinar mi próximo movimiento, no despreciándome como si fuera escoria, está mirándome de verdad como si estuviera considerándome.

La verdad es que mi medio hermano no es sólo un demonio temido porque sea fuerte, sino que también es inteligente, y nunca le han gustado los largos discursos sentimentales. Mis razones, desnudas y simples como son, parecen haber sido escuchadas por esa mente tan maligna.

—Para entender lo que representa, lo que fue mi padre, debes comprender el mundo de los demonios. InuYasha, al igual que la que fuese tu despreciable madre —yo sabía que no podía ser tan bueno, así que fruncí el ceño pero lo dejé terminar—, siempre has permanecido atado al mundo humano, rigiéndote por su comportamiento y su modo de vida.

Por tus venas corre la sangre del Gran General, se preservan los instintos demoníacos que has tratado de aplacar; lucha en tu mente el pensamiento de la supremacía de la raza de los demonios perro, que como has sabido se ha enfrentado antes a las otras (1). Mi familia ha sido comandante de los nuestros en numerosas ocasiones, preservando el honor por sobretodo, con la ayuda de vasallos y sirvientes. ¿Acaso buscas entender cómo, desde mi cargo de príncipe de las tierras que me fueron dejadas, mantengo dicho honor y guío a los vasallos tal como mi padre lo hizo?

En realidad no entendía absolutamente nada. Pero sí supe que ante la explicación de la protección que Sesshoumaru debía darle a sus sirvientes, mi corazón casi salta de mi pecho. Me sobresalté, sólo que no fue porque odiara la idea. Simplemente, no sabía nada.

—La única forma en que logres comprender todo lo que he dicho, es que seas partícipe de ello siendo mi vasallo —al acabar de hablar una sonrisa cruel se perfila en sus labios. El maldito sabía que me tenía en sus manos, y en ese momento lo odié, porque yo también noté lo mismo.

Me quedo callado como un estúpido. Estúpido mitad bestia. Él se marcha, razona que no puedo decir nada. No sé qué quiero, pero sé que tampoco puedo pensar sobre esto justo ahora, así que me voy.

Sólo… Me voy.

Podría haber corrido al lugar donde Kikyou murió, podría haber seguido vagando por el bosque, podría incluso haberme dormido para no pensar. Pero busqué a mis amigos en cambio. Y nuestro viaje continuó, hasta que llegamos a ese momento en que Kagome insiste en volver a su casa.

Entonces volvimos a la aldea de la vieja Kaede, y como es una desgraciada muy inteligente logró agarrarme solo, desprevenido.

—De nuevo estás preocupado por algo, InuYasha. ¿Es por Kagome? —me pregunta así de lo más inocente, pero sé que todos se dieron cuenta de que esta vez no me molestó demasiado que se fuera. Ni siquiera insistí en ir con ella.

—No es por Kagome. Y antes de que preguntes, tampoco tiene que ver con tu hermana.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que atormenta de tal modo que hasta has perdido interés en la Perla? —me sorprendo. Carajos, que hasta parece que esa va a ser mi expresión para toda la vida. ¿De dónde sacaría eso? Bah, seguro fue uno de los cotillas de mis amigos.

—Quiero conocer más sobre mi padre. El único que puede responder todas mis preguntas es Sesshoumaru. Así que le pregunté, y el muy maldito me dijo que sólo me respondería si me volvía su vasallo —resumo con un tono de voz bajo. Dentro del kimono, mis manos están sujetas la una a la otra, y recién ahora me doy cuenta de que están temblando un poco, así que me agarro más fuerte. Mi mirada se pierde en el cielo limpio del mediodía. Mi olfato se distrae con la sopa en el fogón. Sería un buen día si no fuera porque mi mente sólo puede pensar en Sesshoumaru.

—Vaya, no pensé que harías algo así… —reconoce lentamente. Bah, como si yo hubiera podido hacerlo. Es debido a que soy alguien de impulsos—. Y dime, ¿Es por eso que ya… No te interesan las mismas cosas? —extrañamente, me pongo a pensar en la respuesta. Y aunque no es lo que me esperaba, descubro que no me molesta.

—Sí, yo… Yo quería la Perla porque si me hacía demonio, ya no sería una mezcla de las dos cosas. Como esas muñecas que tienen la mitad de una cara por un lado, y la mitad de otra cara por el otro. Y estaba interesado en Naraku porque nos destruyó a Kikyou y a mí. Pero la verdad es… Que antes de Kikyou no hay nada en mi vida; no sé nada de mí mismo, nada de mis padres, no sé de dónde vengo Kaede —mis ojos están llorosos, así que los oculto bajo mi flequillo. Hace mucho tiempo ya que no me sentía tan mal. No quiero ver la expresión de la vieja, porque puedo oír su respiración estrangulada y su corazón latiendo tan rápido que me da miedo de que le vaya a dar un ataque.

Pero es que nadie parece ver que parezco un enfermo de amnesia, pues casi toda mi vida es un espacio en blanco. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta. Siempre pensé que podía llenar mi tristeza con nuevas aventuras, que podía cambiar mi naturaleza con la Perla, que podía salvar a mis amigos si me hacía más fuerte, que podría proteger a Kikyou si mataba a Naraku. Siempre pensé que podía hacer algo. Pero sobre mi pasado no tengo poder alguno, apenas sé que soy lo que soy por todo lo que he vivido. ¿Pero quién sería yo si hubiese sabido sobre mi pasado? ¿Sería diferente o sería el mismo mitad bestia? No lo sé, porque tal como Sesshoumaru me ha jodido tantas veces, no sé nada.

Quiero saber. Quiero que alguien me ayude a encontrar las respuestas de mi propia existencia.

Tal vez Kaede es más inteligente de lo que creí al principio, o tal vez simplemente vio algo en mí que ni yo mismo sé, pero después de un momento dio un gran respiro – para calmarse supongo, y de refilón vi que asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres, InuYasha? —me pregunta. Por supuesto, ella no conoce todas las cosas que estoy pensando.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo —le respondo, y esta vez sí levanto el rostro para que me vea. No tengo más lágrimas sin botar, pero sí tengo la firmeza de siempre.

—Entonces hazlo —me dice. Y yo suelto todo el aire que no sabía tenía en los pulmones, porque alguien entiende mi decisión y ya no me siento como un traidor por abandonar todo lo que había creído, sólo por hallar unas respuestas que tal vez no sean buenas.

Ella no me abraza, no me acaricia, ni me ofrece palabras amables. No tenemos ese tipo de confianza, y aun raras veces hago eso con mis amigos. Es sólo lo que es, y lo que es me hace sentir mejor. Como liberado.

Aunque esté traicionando todas mis promesas. Aunque esté dejando atrás a aquellos quienes siempre estuvieron para mí. Aunque esté abandonando a las dos mujeres a las cuales juré proteger. Aunque esté deseando someterme a la voluntad de aquél que es mi hermano. Aunque no pueda esperar para mirar aquellos ojos dorados evaluativos, y confirmarles que no se han equivocado al considerarme. Aunque quiera servir, e incluso ir más allá, a Sesshoumaru. Aun con todo eso, siento como si me hubiera liberado.

Nunca he sido sumiso en nada… Pero no estoy aterrado.

¿Confías en mí, Sesshoumaru? Júramelo, que serás mi príncipe. Cuando lo hagas ya no tendré miedo, ni dudas, ni arrepentimientos. Ya no deberé reprimir todas las veces que me he cuestionado, para demostrar una confianza que en ocasiones yo mismo no siento. Ya no tendré que alejar a mis instintos demoníacos, los mismos que reaccionan ante tu olor y me ordenan que vaya contigo. Que te tome.

Si lo juras sabré que sólo a ti tendré que proteger, así como tú me protegerás a mí. Déjame ser tu sirviente, pues necesito someterme a ti y someterte. Si me lo permites, seré tuyo. Y tú serás mío, para toda nuestra eternidad.

_Acabose._

**(1): **Referido a la batalla con los gatos monteces.

**Notas Finales: **Estoy pensando en buscar un título más original para esta sección, pero a lo que iba. Básicamente esta historia no tiene palabras muy profundas ni metáforas remarcadas, ¿Por qué? Pues porque InuYasha no es así, punto. Mi meta era relatar el modo en que él piensa sin abandonar una narrativa pulida, ¿Alguien cree que lo habré conseguido, o está en desacuerdo?

Sé que la línea de la historia parece tener poco sentido. Estamos demasiado acostumbrados a leer justificaciones sobre largos días de pensamiento, y a ver una evolución progresiva. Quise mandar al diablo todo eso. La única cosa con la que estoy de acuerdo con Paulo Coelho es que las situaciones más importantes de nuestra vida ocurren en cortos períodos de tiempo, tan efímeros que muchas veces ni siquiera los notamos.

Esta historia es, en pocas palabras, la justificación para SUMISIÓN, mi historia favorita de InuYasha. Y, como cosa rara, yo aficionándome con mis niños rotos. InuYasha es y será siempre uno de ellos. ¿Alguien en desacuerdo con su apariencia frágil? Soy toda oídos, y me encanta debatir. Así, no me queda decir más que lo mismo de siempre: SI NO LES GUSTÓ, COMENTEN; SI LES GUSTÓ, COMENTEN TAMBIÉN =D.

Gracias por leer ^^.


End file.
